1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to system for decorating architectural columns. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system whereby banner-type displays can be easily and quickly fitted over the face of architectural columns.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of banner-type displays is well known. These displays are used for decoration, advertising and as a means for displaying messages. It is also known in the art to secure such banner-type displays to columns, such as architectural columns. For instance, column born displays are used to display important announcements such as the birth of a child or to welcome family members home after an absence.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,096,580 to Webb discloses an advertising sign that is adapted to be secured to a post. The sign includes an oblong body and opposing clamping arms. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 367,508 to Dubois discloses a method of constructing ornamental masonry columns. The method contemplates the use of elongated prisms that are connected to suitable surfaces by way of cement.
Although the referenced inventions each achieve their own individual objectives, they all suffer from common drawbacks. Namely, prior art system generally require hardware or other complicated fastening systems for securing the banner to the column. These approaches are not adequate insomuch as they do not provide a secure fastening system that can be easily and quickly removed.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a system to quickly and securely fasten a banner-type advertisement to a column. The present invention is aimed at fulfilling these needs.